


Nightmare

by EternalLoveZeki



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalLoveZeki/pseuds/EternalLoveZeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't die, Zero... I won't forgive you if you die..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

“Zero!”

  
Zero was startled awake by a frantic scream, followed by the sensation of the body in his lap shifting rapidly around. Her legs were quickly placed protectively on either side of his body, while her hands cradled his face. He stared up into his lover’s manic eyes, watching the pure terror in them relax into relief. If he had been more awake, he would have wiped away the tears that were welling up in her warm chocolate-coloured eyes.

Before he could bring himself to full consciousness, Yuuki was peppering anxious kisses on his face. He could hear her softly whispering his name as she did so. He felt his own panic rise. She was as desperate as she had been the night she had sealed his memories.

“Yuuki, what’s wrong?” He finally asked, cradling her own face in his hands. She placed her hands over the top of his, gripping them tightly. The fear that she had obviously been feeling was still apparent on her face, even with the relief that still shone through.

“I thought you’d died…” She muttered. Zero jolted a little. He had had a similar experience, hadn’t he?

“I’m right here.” He whispered soothingly, expression softening into a reassuring smile. She smiled back at him, letting his hands go and placing her head on his chest. She pushed her arms under his, gripping his shoulders as he adjusted to her position. He felt her relaxing in his arms.

“Don’t die, Zero… I won’t forgive you if you die…” She muttered as she listened to his strong, steady heartbeat. Zero chuckled softly, planting a reassuring kiss on her head.

“I’ll do my best.”

Yuuki spent the next day clinging protectively to her other half.

***

“I’ll love you as vampires do…” Yuuki felt the pain in her heart double as Zero’s body vanished into dust, her arms now gripping herself rather than him. As she felt her own sobs racking her small body, she remembered that one night Zero had spent subtly reassuring her after her awful nightmare.

“You didn’t try hard enough, you dummy.”


End file.
